The New Servants
by white-and-red-vampire blood
Summary: Sebastian's master is looking for two new servants.Once he finds them they both fall in love with them. But the boys are hiding a 's so bad that it could destroy their friendship. What is it and will they figure it out and live happily ever after or will they not?And what about Claude and Alois?Read and figure out.
1. Beautiful Girls

**Hello! It's red and white vampire blood here! But I prefered to be called Danny. This is my second story that I going to write. I hope that you enjoy.**

* * *

**Sebastian's POV**

I walked to master's room and opened the door and closed it. I walked next the curtains and opened them up.''Time to get up master.'' He groaned and sat up. I put on his clothes and told him what we had to do today.''The new servants will be here at night time you need to meet them and one of them is your age. Two blondes.'' ''I bet their stupid blondes or ugly like on TV or their probably boys.'' Ciel said groaning again.''Well sir let us go to the dinning area.'' I said as I walked next to him closing his we got downstairs,Ciel sat at the table and I brought him his ,bacon,pancakes and green teal. Master was finished he went back upstairs to his studies.I got to cleaning in which I cleaned every room of the manison. After I finished I called all the servants and they lined up by the door. I went to fetch Ciel and we came downstairs as he stood by the door the bell rung.''Okay everybody their here act like you have sense.'' I said as I opened the door to see two beautiful young woman. One was short like master and the other well she had big beautiful blue eyes and the short one had purple eyes.''Welcome to the come in.'' I said as I bowed and so did everyone else and the girls came in. ''Hello my name is Sebastian and this is Master Ciel.'' I said as Ciel came from behind the door.''It's a pleasure to meet you.'' ''It's a pleasure to meet you too.'' They said''Well then follow me.'' I said as I started walking to the living room. Master sat down and I sat next to girls sat across from us.''Well your names are?'' Ciel asked ''My name is Mizu Hirotoshi and this is my older sister,Misaki Hirotoshi.''So that was her name very pretty for a pretty girl. I noticed Ciel staring at Mizu and she was staring back. I think somone's in love. I found my self staring at why her eyes sparkled and her shiny blonde hair would bounce when she looked around. I got up and it's walked over to her and whispered in her ear,''What are you doing?'' As soon as I said that she nearly punched me in face but I caught her fist.''Oh I'am sorry.'' "No its okay.'' ''This is such a big mansion.I can't believe someone so young could live in a big house by himself without his parents.I'am so jealous.'' She pouted.''Well then master doesn't live in this house by his self that is I live here.'' ''Wow. I can't believe I'll be living here. '' ''You look so is that?'' ''Well,I don't live in a mansion I lived in a plain old wasn't as fancy as this but it was something that we house was plain but it was big.'' I just stared at her as her eyes looked around the mansion. ''Well then why don't I show you your rooms and you get a goods night rest for tomorrow?'' I said. The girls looked at each other and Mizu got up and walked over to her sister. Misaki bent down to her height and Mizu whispered something in her nodded and they grabbed their suitcases.''Follow Me.'' I started walking until we got to their rooms. Ciel and Mizu went into her room and I went in Misaki's room.''Wow this room is big!'' '' 's wash up and get to bed we have alot to do tomorrow.'' '' night.'' I walked over to her and kissed her forehead.''Good night,my little butterfly.'' Her cheeks were redder than a tomato and I smirked as I walked to Ciel's room and put him to bed. After I left his room I walked down the hall to get ready for tomorrow.

* * *

**Sorry it's short but it's Friday I havemy first day of school on Tuesday. Anyway I decided to do 30 chapters because I have to think about this story and two others. All this work and I thought I could be finished one story before school in which I can' ! Life is so complicated. Why me,Why ME?! Well thank you for reading my first chapter. Review and Read. PEACE OUT!**

**white-and-red-vampire-blood**


	2. Night Time

**Hello! Well I 'am writing chapter 2 and it will be longer than the first chapter. Bot out of but before we get to the second chapter, I read a story called Thank You by The Silly Green Tomboy Z. I want you to read her story too! Peace Out**

* * *

**Ciel's POV**

I woke up to the sounds of the room and looked around. Where's that sound coming from? The only light I have is the room is the dim light and I noticed that it was from the light of the moon. I got out of bed and walked down the halls of the mansion. I saw that Misa and Mizu's room doors were open so I walked over to the doors and saw that they both were gone! I ran to Sebastian's room,opening to door and ran over to him.''Sebastian!Wake up!Misaki and Mizu are missing!'' He didn't say anything but just hit me in the face with a pillow.''Oh so you want to play the hard way...we'll play THE HARD WAY!''I grabbed a piece of his hair and yacked it out.

He screamed as he shot up and growled.''Young Master what was that for?!'' I simply shrugged. ''You wouldn't wake up sooo...'' He looked at me and got out of bed without a shirt just his black pajama pants. I started walking and he followed as we walked down the stairs to see the front door open. I walked down the stairs and Sebastian went in the front in case if something happened. Once I walked out side I saw Misaki and Mizu fighting over Pluto.

''What are you girls doing?'' They didn't hear me. ''What are you girls doing?!'' This time they heard me. Mizu stopped and let Misa have Pluto.

I watched as she hugged all up on him yelling things like,''AWW! YOUR SO DANG CUTE!'' I shivered. It was like having some stranger hugging your dog.

''Oh. You were right .'' Misa suddenly said and for some reason I smiled. As soon as I smiled Misaki ran up to me and started hugging me yelling things again like,''AWW! YOUR EVEN CUTER!''

''Sebastian get her off of me!'' Before he could even touch her she slapped his hand and said,''Mine.'' I just laughed and looked at her little sister and she was gone. I felt weight lift off of me and looked at Misaki to see she was gone. Ugh. ''Let's go and find them.'' I started walking and Sebastian did too.

We looked everywhere accept the garden and we walked into it and just to see...

* * *

**Cliffhanger! Sorry but I realized how fun it is to act while eating a red frozen cup. It's like I'am a vampire who justed blood frozen. What did Ciel see? Again sorry for the short chapter! The next one will be long!**


	3. Claude and Alois

Hello! Read story!

* * *

Sebastian's POV

We turned the corner to see Alois Trancy and Claude talking or flirting with Misaki and Mizu.

''Ah! Hello, Ciel Phantomhive!'' Alois yelled. I looked at Claude and he was just staring at Misa-chan.I walked over to her but I couldn't. I realized that Claude wasn't moving as if he was staring at something hipnotizing. I walked over to Claude and looked at Misaki to see she had red eyes. Her mouth was twitching and finally she dropped to the ground.

Mizu noticed and screamed as she ran over to her sister. Misa's eyes were wide and she finally opened her mouth and screamed as I saw two long sharp teeth come out of her mouth and the screaming stopped as she stood up. She looked at me and Claude.

''Sebastian Michealis and Claude Faustus. You two are demons and you must help me. I need your help in order to kill the person who killed my parents.''

''What do you mean?''

''I need your help. If your wondering what creature I am,it's the last vampire devil alive. The strongest one of them all.'' My eyes widened. I used to hear all kinds of stories about how there was only a few of them left because eitheir they were killed of burned alive.

''How do we know your really one?'' Claude asked. Oh how he's an idoit. ''You dare ask that question? Wow your an idoit and I thought that demons were smart.'' A bright red light glowed and then dyed down and Misaki had a devil tail and her hair was a white color like she was old. ''Now will you guys help me or should I kill you?'' We both nodded and she nodded back but as she looked at her sister, Claude, Alois, young Master and I noticed she had a tatto of the devil wings,tail and the fangs and they were attched together.

''The legendary tatto of the strongest devil vampire.'' I whispered.

''Well. Good night. I'am tired. Come on Mizu.'' I watched as she walked away with Mizu on her side. I think I like her. Smirking, I turned around to young master. ''It's time to go back to bed,young master.'' He nodded and started walking away and Alois followed him. I stayed behind and looked at Claude.

''Well,Sebastian Michealis. It seems you like Miss Misa.'' I kept smirking. ''It seems so too.'' ''Sebastian,stay away from her.'' ''Why's that?''

''Demons and devil vampire have fought for centuries and we can't like them. But I assume you don't care?'' ''Yep.'' I said poppind the p.

''Well then, I guess then it's rivalry,then.''

''I guess it is.''

* * *

**In the next chapter, Hanna and Misaki meet and they fight because they have a past. R&R! PEACE!**


	4. The Fight

**Me:Hello.I have nothing to say so...Ciel do the disclamer.**

**Ciel:I hate you. Red doesn't own Black Butler. Just Misa and Mizu and her new characters in the other chapters. Love ya'll.**

* * *

**Misaki's POV**

I woke up to blood-shot red eyes**. **I thought I was imagining it but once I rubbed my eyes, I shot out the bed,screaming as I fell out the bed.

I stood up and saw that those red eyes belonged to Sebastian. ''Why in bloody hell are you in my room?!'' ''I have to wake you. Today is your first day working at the Phantomhive manor.'' I fell on the bed and groaned. ''Now, don't be sad my little butterfly. Here's your clothes you will wear while you work here.'' He pointed to the clothes on the chair and walked out,closing the door. I walked over to the clothes and put them on. I had on a collared white shirt with a cropped jacket,red tie,a ruffled red mini skirt,red and black striped stockings and black boots. I put my hair in a bun and with a red rose. I went into the bathroom and brushed my teeth. Walking out the door, I went downstairs and saw the young master already at the table,eating.

''Good morning,Misaki.'' I bowed. ''Good morning.'' ''I have to speak with you after my breakfast. It's important.'' After breakfast,we went to the master's studies and I stood in front of the desk as young master sat down.

''As you would remember Alois Trancy and Claude from last night,right?'' I nodded.''Well,I want you to become the co-butler.'' My eyes widened. ''Why ME!?'' ''Well,you are a vampire devil,right?'' ''Yes,but that means I'll be around you 24/7?'' He nodded.''Wait,about your sister...'' ''She is a human. My father married a human, so she takes after my mother.'' ''Oh,we'll be going to the Trancy Manor today. So let's go meet Sebastian downstairs.'' I bowed.''Yes, master.'' As we walked downstairs, I asked,''Does Sebastian know?'' ''Yes he does. I told him earlier.'' I reached the bottom stairs and looked at my left and saw my sister.

''Mizu...you look so darn...CUTE!'' I yelled running over to the child squeezing her to death.

''STOP SQUEEZING ME TO DEATH IN YOUR BIG TITS!'' She yelled.

''Oh.'' I let her go.''But really. Don't you guys think?'' I asked the young master. He blushed as he looked her up and down. She was wearing a dress that went to her thighs. It was a blue dress with thick straps,well the bottom was knda puffy like a tutu and thetop squeezed her a bit. The dress had a bow on both sides and the sleeves were long. Her hair was pulled into a ponytail with a blue headband.

''Sebastian.'' I looked at young master and Sebastian was by him in a second.

''Mizu. The young master made me the co-butler.'' ''He did?'' I nodded.

'' Sebastian. How does Misa look?'' He looked me up and down,smirking. I blushed.''PERVERT!'' I yelled punching him.

''Not my fault your a sexy lady.'' I just blushed even harder.

''CIEEEELLLLL~!'' I heard a high picthed scream. A girl with green eyes and blonde curly all of a sudden popped up from somewhere squeezing the young master to death but not as hard as I can.

''Elizabeth? What are you doing here?'' So that's her name.

''Young she a relative?'' ''Yes and my finace'.'' I nearly fainted.''WHAT?! HOW CAN THAT BE?!'' I felt dizzy and next thing you know I fainted.

**Sebastian's POV**

I caught her in time as I waved my hand in front of her face before she could completely faint.

''So again why are you here Lizzy?''

''I was just passing by. Who are those two girls?''

''The one that fainted is Misaki but call her Misa and the one that is just staring at us is Mizu. They are the Hirotoshi sisters and they come from Japan. They are also the two new servants. Well,Misa is the co-butler.''

''Oh. Well than,I'll get going. Bye Ciel.'' I watched as Lady Elizabeth walked past Mizu and I think the tension in here thicked. But Lady Elizabeth kept walking and soon she was out the door.

''Young master,shall we get going to the Trancy Estate?'' I asked.

''We shall.'' I held Misa bridal style as we got into the carriage.

''Why are we going to see that boy again?'' ''I don't know. He told me last night to come to his minor so you could meet the other servants.'' I looked down in my lap as Misa slept and she looked really peaceful. I looked at the young master as he talked to Mizu about the things in England and trust me the young master was smiling and laughing the whole time. I smiled at the young master and Mizu.

I felt something shift in my lap so I looked down and Misa opened her beautiful eyes and looked around.

''Where are we?'' ''Going to the Trancy Manor.'' ''Oh.'' She sat up and looked at the young master and Mizu talking to each other.

''What are we really doing at the Trancy Manor?'' ''I am not sure.''

* * *

We pulled up at the Trancy Manor and got out. As soon as we got out Alois was running to hug Mizu.

''Mizu ! So nice for you to be here.''

''Alright,Trancy why are we really here?'' The young master asked the looking of jealousy across his face.

''I'll show you let us go.'' He started walking off and Claude popped up from somewhere.

''Miss Misa,can I escort you there?'' ''Sure.'' I growled under my breath. Stupid ass Claude. I followed along as we went straight to the back and I saw that same game board we fought on that day. I still remember.

''Alright. Hanna,Thompson,Timber and Cantebury.'' Those four came out but just Hanna and Claude stood on the game board. I walked on the game and Misa followed. I looked at Claude as he looked me.

''On your mark,get set,GO!''

**Nobody's POV**

Sebastian ran to Claude and kicked him in the face and Claude blocked as a cage came from nowhere and trapped them in it.

''I want Hanna and Misaki to fight each other.'' Alois said.

Hanna ran over to Misa with two knives but Misa jumped up and did a flip in the air as she kicked Hanna in the face and Hanna pulled out guns but Misa's hair and eye color change. Her white hair and red eyes. Hanna's eyes widedned as Misa pulled out two daggers and ran over to her(you know Misa's daggers are like Kira's from Mortal Kombat but she's about to stab her like Mileena does on Mortal Kombat 9). Hanna grabbed her knives,throwing the guns somewhere and metal clashed against metal. Misa took that chance and rose her knee.

She kicked Hanna in the gut as she stabbed Hanna in the shoulder and stomach. Hanna fell on the ground and Misa grabbed her daggers as Hanna stood back up but then Misa started stabbing her in the gut 20 times. As Hanna fell to the ground defeated, the cage Sebastian and Claude were in lifted up and Misa turned back to her normal self.

She then was about to fall but Sebastian caught her and picked her up bridal style. ''I can believe that she doesn't have a single drop of blood on her.'' Ciel said as he,Alois and Mizu walked over to them.

''Yes,well my sister took karate when she was young.'' Mizu said. ''It was nice of you to invite us but we must go home. Right?'' Mizu and Sebastian nodded.

''I guess you right. Let us walk you to the carriage.'' Alois said as him and Claude started walking while ThoTimCan helped Hanna inside to trreat her wounds.

Ciel started walking and everyone else followed. ''Good bye Alois you next time.'' Ciel said as he got into the carriage.

'' bye.'' Mizu said.''Good bye.'' Alois said as he gave her a kiss on the cheeks and she blushed getting into the carriage.

''Good bye,Claude.'' ''Good bye,Sebastian and Miss Misa.'' Sebastian got into the carriage as Claude closed the door and they pulled off.

* * *

**Claude's POV**

Miss Misaki is a very beautiful girl and I will make her mine. Even if it means killing Sebastian. All I can think about is her. I Love Her.

* * *

**Me:How did you guys like it?**

**Misaki:It was awesome!**

**Mizu:I have a feeling she'll make me hate lady Elizabeth.**

**Sebastian:Maybe.**

**Ciel:Yea she is crazy.**

**Me:Shut the fuck up before I make Misa like Claude.**

**Claude:Yea so shut the fuck up.**

**Me:You .**

**Alois:Read&Review. Bye. Hoped you liked.**


	5. In Your Arms

**I lied when I said Hanna and Misa had a past. ENJOY!**

* * *

**Misa's POV**

I got out the bed and walked over to Sebastian's room. I felt safe in his arms. I felt somebody was watching me out the window. Shuddering, I opened the door and slipped inside,closing the door. I walked over to the bed and got into the bed. Pulling the covers over me I snuggled into his arms as he wrapped then around me. I know he knows I'm in his bed. Snuggling deeper into his arms, I ran my hand down his chest.

He slept with no shirt on?! I moved my hand down more and smiled. He was wearing pants.

''Misa,why are you in my bed?''

''I was scared and I felt like someone was watching me.'' Sebastian sighed as he shook his head. Pulling me closer, he whispered,''Good night.'' I smiled.''Good night.''

**Sebastian's POV**

I watched as she closed her beautiful eyes. She snorted lighty as she flinched as my cold hands touched her warm tummy. I leaned down and my lips touched her warm and soft lips. I pulled back and saw that she was blushing in her sleep. I raised the covers to see she cut her pajama pants. Smirking,I pulled the covers down and pulled her even closer for her to feel my body heat.

~Morning~

I felt someone shaking me over and over again. ''I don't wanna get up!'' That's when the person tackled me as I fell on the floor,me on the bottom and the person on the top.''What do you mean you don't wanna get up?'' I opened my eyes and rubbed them and Misa was on top.

''I mean that you kept me up over the night because you kept moving all around in the bed. I thought I was gonna have to strap you down.''

''Oh. Well I'm sorry Sebby-chan.''She sat up and so did I and she hugged me.I buried my face into the crook of her neck taking in her smell of strawberries.

'' your ass up it's time to get dressed.'' She tried to get up but I had a firm grip on her waist. I snaked a hand up her shirt but brought it out once she growled. I bit her as she squeaked. I smirked as I pulled away and her face was beet red. I stood up and grabbed her hand while saying,''Better get dressed.'' She nodded and ran out.

Putting on my usual clothes and brushing my teeth,I walked downstairs and saw Misa and Mizu already making breakfast.''Hey Sebastian can I go wake up the young master?'' Misa asked once she saw me. ''You may but here's what we have to do today.'' I whispered it in her ear and she nodded,pushing the cart and out the door.

**Nobody's POV**

Misa walked upstairs and into the young master's room.

''Young master it is time to wake upppp!~'' Misa yelled.

She opened the curtains and helped Ciel out of bed as she started putting on his clothes.

''Today we have Lady Elizabeth coming over and then Lord Trancy also .Lau Mreven though I have no idea who he is.''

Ciel looked at her as if he was studying her. ''Is there something wrong?'' He nodded.

''Why do you smell like Sebastian and why is there a hickey on your neck?'' Blushing,she put a hand on her neck.

''Did he try and rape you? Because if he did I'll kill-'' Misa intruppted,''No I was scared so I went into his room.I was getting him up and he didn't want to so I tackled him and I told him sorry as I hugged him and he bit my neck or nibbled on it like a vampire.''

He just stared.''Are you sure you didn't just have sex?'' Misa's eyes widened and she blushed redder than Sebastian's eyes.

''No! Why would I have sex with somebody I just met?!'' She yelled.

Ciel shrugged. ''I don't know.'' Right now Misaki wanted to bang her head against the wall and pretend this was a dream.

Handing him his morning tea, he smirked as took a sip and looked up at Misaki. ''Is this Earl Gray?''

''Yes,it is.'' Finishing his tea, he give it to her and they walked out the room,closing the door.

Ciel decided to do something fun so he said,''Hey Misa! Look I'm about to jump off the stairs.

''Young master,wait I don't think-!'' But it was too late he jumped off top bottom stairs but his he tripped on one of the stairs as he was about to of hitting the marbel floor, his face hit something soft and squshey. He moaned as he raised his head and saw Misa laying there under him.

Blushing,Misa yelled,''I tried to tell you not to jump off the stairs!''

''But I'm a big boy, I can do whatever I what. I'm a lord and your a servant. You listen to me-!'' Misa just picked up Ciel like a baby and rocked him back and forth.

''Hey put me down! I'm not a baby!'' Ciel yelled.

''Young master, I'm taller and older than you and has lived longer than you. I treat my sister like this.'' Walking into the dining hall (and with Ciel screaming like a baby), she stopped in her dead tracks and Ciel's ranting stopped too.

''Ah,hello Ciel Phantomhive,how nice it is for you to come down!'' Sais the stranger.

* * *

**Ciel:I really hate you.**

**Mizu:What did I do?**

**Ciel:You ate my ice cream!**

***Misaki and Sebastian are not around because their on a date and Claude and someone else went spying on them***

**Alois:Mizu,why don't you and I go on a date?!**

**Ciel:What about me?!**

**Alois:Go with Elizabeth.**

***Elizabeth appears*Yes go with me!**

**Mizu:No way! He's mine! *Grabs his right arm. Elizabeth grabs the left. They start pulling on him.***

**Me:WHAT THE FUCK IS HAPPENING?! Never mind, CIEL DO THE GODDAMNIN ENDING! DON'T ASK WHY I'M MAD!**

**Ciel:(scared) Red doesn't o-o-wn the characters of Black Butler just Misa and Mizu. Read & Review! *faints***

**Me:AAAAAHHHHH!*detroys camera***


	6. Mizu:Gone with Claude

**Enjoy! **

* * *

**Nobody's POV**

''Ah! Ciel Phantomhive! It's so nice to see you!'' The stranger said.

There sitting at the dining room was the one and only Prince Soma and his butler,Agni.

Ciel and Misaki just stared at the purple haired boy until Soma spotted Misaki. He just stared at her blushing as he walked up to her. ''I have never seen someone this beautiful. We must get to know each other better.'' He grabbed both her hands as Sebastian growled. How dare he touch her?! Misa smiled and sweatdropped at the same time as she slipped her hands out off his grip and looked around.

''Hey,where's Mizu?'' She asked looking around.

''I'll help you look for her...um what is your name?'' She looked at him and said,''Misaki and were looking for my sister.''

''Why don't we split up and look for her in the mansion?'' Everybody looked at Ciel,''Me,Misa and Sebastian while Soma and Agni go together.''

''Yes. I think that we idea!'' Misaki said as she smiled and for a second Ciel wanted to just run to her arms and hug her while he cried. She could look just like his mother. With her blue eyes and blonde hair. They nodded and separated.

* * *

**With Misaki,Ciel and Sebastian...**

''I never knew there was a basement here and it's the second one!'' Misaki said as she hugged up against Sebastian while he was blushing because her breast was pushed up against his arm.

''Hey,who was that Soma guy?'' Misaki asked being creeped out by the darkness. Something touched her leg as she screamed.''AAAHHH!'' She jumped into Sebastian's arms as he carried her. ''He is a prince and his butler,Agni had that bandage around his hand because he has a special hand. Soma is a very annoying person.'' Ciel said as he was being carried on Sebastian's back.

''Hey,I see light! Sebastian run towards the light!'' Misaki yelled as Sebastian started running. They reached the light and found Mizu just sitting there as if she was staring at something.

''Mizu!''Misa jumped form Sebastian's arms and ran towards her but was pushed back.''A force ,there's someone in there with Mizu!'' Ciel yelled as he saw the person. It was a guy who had black hair and light pale skin and he wore glasses.''Claude is in there with!'' Misaki's eyes widened as she ran to the force shield and banged on it.''Mizu! MIZU! Open the shield! Claude! Leave my sister alone!Mizu!'' She collapsed as she cried.''She's all I have left. I can't lose her.'' Then the room glowed a bight light and Claude and Mizu were gone.''Mizu!'' Misaki yelled as she cried. Sebastian knelt down and she cried into his arms as he calmed her down.

''Don't cry. We'll find her. We will and shall find her.'' Sebastian picked her up as Ciel got off his back and they walked Misa back to her room as she fell asleep.

''Young master. We should tell Soma to go now so you can eat your breakfast.'' Sebastian said as they walked downstairs.

''Ah,Ciel where is Misaki?'' Soma asked as he stood up.''She's in her room sleep. I'm sorry but we are having troubles right now but we enjoyed your have to go now.'' Ciel said. Soma sighed as he said,''Can't I just see Misaki one more time?''

'' leave now!'' They walked to the door as Soma and Agni left. The rest of the day was quiet since Misaki was in her room and only came down for lunch and dinner with her pj's on but that's it. After Sebastian put Ciel to bed,he put on his pj's and went to Misaki's opened and closed the door and slipped into her bed.''Misaki are you okay?'' He asked.

''Yea but I'll kill Claude even if it's the last thing I do.'' She sniffed and burst into tears as Sebastian pulled her close,feeling hot tears make his shirt wet.

''I'll help you do it.'' Sebastian said.

* * *

**Preview of next chapter..**

_''My sister will never like you!'' Mizu yelled. ''Oh I think she will.'' Claude said._

_''Sebastian is this true?'' Misaki asked. ''Yes it's true but I can explain!'' He yelled. ''You can't explain! I hate you! I never want to see you again!You nor Ciel you both knew this never told me or Mizu!? We hate you!''_

_''I can't believe what just happened! Stupid ass Claude! I'll fucking kill that son of bitch!'' Sebastian yelled,then he smirked,'' Because I'm simply one hell of a butler._

_''I'll kill him even if he's a demon. So am I.'' Two people's eyes turned fuchisa red. Then he disappered in a blink of an eye._


End file.
